Desmond David Hume
| Ultima= | Count=40 | Centric= | Nome=Desmond David Hume | Luogo=Glasgow, Scozia, Regno Unito | Nascita=1960-70 | Professione=Set designer, Royal Shakespeare Company Monk Lance Corporal, Royal Scots (Dis. Disch.) Swan station operator, DHARMA Initiative | Familiari=Padre non nominato Tre fratelli Charles Widmore - Suocero Penelope Hume - Moglie Daniel Faraday - Cognato Charlie Hume - Figlio Ruth - Ex-fidanzata | Attore=Henry Ian Cusick | Doppiatore=Massimo Rossi }} Desmond David Hume was the lone resident of the Swan at the time of the Flight 815 crash. Before coming to the Island, Desmond's life seemed to be filled with failure as he failed to become a Monk, ruined his relationship with Penelope Widmore, was dishonorably discharged from the Royal Scots Regiment, and was looked down upon by Penny's father Charles Widmore. In order to get his honor back, Desmond entered Widmore's sailing race but ended up crashing onto the Island. He was found by Kelvin and helped him push the button in the Swan for 3 years until he learned Kelvin had fixed his boat and was planning to escape. When he confronted him, Desmond accidentally slammed Kelvin's head against the rocks and killed him. He rushed back to the Swan, barely pushing the button in time, causing an electromagnetic incident, which also caused the crash of Oceanic 815. Desmond lived alone in the Swan for 44 days until Locke, Kate, and Jack discovered him after they had blown open the Hatch and after his failed attempt to leave the Island on his sailboat, Desmond joined the camp of survivors. He helped Locke not push the button, but after realizing he had crashed the plane and that the button was real Desmond turned the fail-safe key, discharging the energy, showing the Island to the outside world, and causing the Swan to implode. Following the destruction of the Swan, Desmond gained a mysterious ability to see flashes of the future, with which he predicted Charlie's imminent death and prevented it on many occasions. He later had a vision of a woman parachuting onto the Island, claiming to be working for Penny and revealing her boat was near the Island. Desmond and Sayid traveled by helicopter to the nearby freighter, during which Desmond's consciousness from the past (1996) began drifting to the present (2004) until Desmond made contact with his constant, his long-lost love, Penelope Widmore. When the Island was moved, Desmond and the Oceanic 6 escaped the freighter and were eventually rescued by Penelope herself. He and Penny went into hiding, where they had a son and lived on their boat until Desmond had a vivid dream he called a "memory" telling him to find Daniel Faraday's mother in order to help the people left behind. After finding Eloise Hawking, he could not be convinced to go back despite Eloise's warning that the Island was "not done" with him yet. He was later shot by Benjamin Linus, who was trying to kill Penny, but got up and attacked Ben, throwing him into the water. Desmond suffered complications from his gun shot but was taken to the hospital and survived, telling Penny he would never leave her again. Prima dell'incontro con i sopravvissuti del volo 815 Nel monastero Desmond era novizio nel Monastero di Eddington, in Scozia. Fratello Campbell, il padre superiore, gli offrì un lavoro ( ), dopo che Desmond ne aveva fatto domanda con una lettera. Una sera però viene trovato ubriaco proprio dal padre superiore nella cantina dei monaci e viene cacciato. La mattina dopo, mentre stava andando via gli venne chiesto aiuto per caricare delle casse di vino, comprate da un ricco donatore, che si rivelerà essere Charles Widmore. A guidare la macchina c'è però la figlia di Widmore, Penelope e tra i due nasce subito qualcosa. La relazione con Ruth Desmond appare essere una persona estremamente indecisa, soprattutto in amore. Prima di farsi monaco era fidanzato con una ragazza, Ruth, che lascia una settimana prima del matrimonio. Dopo essersi ubriacato, ebbe un'esperienza che lo condusse ad entrare nel monastero. Tempo dopo, Derek, il fratello di Ruth, trova Desmond nell'abbazia, e lo prende a pugni, per aver abbandonato la sorella. Sia lui che la sorella credono che la rottura del fidanzamento sia dovuta alla codardia dell'uomo. E' questo l'episodio che induce Desmond ad ubriacarsi nel monastero, quando, essendo scoperto da fratello Campbell viene però mandato via. L'esercito La stessa storia si ripete anche con Penelope Widmore. Desmond và a chiedere la sua mano al padre, ottenendo però in cambio solo "ingiurie". Per riscattare il suo onore e dimostrare al padre di Penelope di essere degno di sposare la figlia decide di arruolarsi nell'esercito, entrando a far parte del Primo Battaglione dell'Esercito Reale Scozzese, il più importante e vecchio reggimento britannico. Viene però anche qui congedato con disonore (col grado di militare scelto) dopo aver scontato la pena a Southway Garrison (una prigione militare) per un crimine non specificato ("rifiutato di eseguire gli ordini" a quanto dice a Kelvin Inman, quindi probabilmente il reato era insubordinazione). Penelope Widmore Durante la sua detenzione Desmond ha scritto a Penelope molte lettere, che purtroppo il padre ha sempre intercettate e nascoste alla figlia, e successivamente restituite all'uomo ancora chiuse. (Un episodio analogo a questo è accaduto a Michael. Le lettere che aveva scritto a Walt durante la separazione gli sono tornate indietro ancora sigillate dopo la morte di Susan.) Quando Desmond esce di prigione il padre di Penelope gli offre del denaro per abbandonare l'idea di sposare Penelope. L'uomo cerca allora nuovamente di riscattare il suo onore agli occhi del padre della sua amata e decide di partecipare ad una regata intorno al mondo. Si procura la barca chiedendo, scherzando, a Libby, che incontra per caso in un bar, 42.000 dollari per finanziare la sua impresa. Nella conversazione che hanno in seguito, Libby gli regala appunto l'Elizabeth che apparteneva al suo defunto marito David. L'incontro con Jack Desmond si allena duramente per la competizione, e durante uno dei suoi allenamenti (in ) incontra prima Penelope e poi casualmente Jack, a cui confida che si sta allenando per "un giro intorno al mondo". Jack aveva appena operato Sarah ed era molto sfiduciato per l'esito dell'operazione, ma Desmond gli fa tornare la speranza con delle parole di conforto, e dicendogli di non rinunciare ai miracoli. A causa del suo passato monastico Des chiama molto spesso le persone "fratello" o "sorella". Si congeda con Jack salutandolo con le parole: "Auguri fratello, a un'altra vita". Fatalmente, queste parole, sembrano essere premonitrici. Sull'isola L'arrivo Desmond arriva sull'isola naufragando con la Elizabeth, la barca con cui stava compiendo una regata intorno al Mondo. È stato portato alla stazione Il Cigno da Kelvin (che indossa una tuta HAZMAT), dopo esser stato trovato esanime sulla spiaggia. Le prime cose che Kelvin gli chiede sono, "Sei Lui?" e "Cosa dice un pupazzo di neve ad un altro pupazzo di neve?", Desmond non sa cosa rispondere e Kelvin capisce che Desmond non è "Lui". Kelvin, tiene Desmond dentro la stazione senza farlo mai uscire, dicendogli che fuori c'è il rischio che si ammali e che per questo lui indossa quella strana tuta quando esce. Kelvin coinvolge Desmond nei turni alla stazione Cigno per premere il pulsante, spiegandogli che dev'essere premuto ogni 108 minuti per "salvare il Mondo". Non esce dalla stazione per due anni. Un giorno (che coincide con quello in cui l'aereo precipita) però nota che Kelvin ha la tuta protettiva strappata e, una volta uscito dalla stazione, se la toglie. Decide allora di seguirlo abbandonando anch'egli la stazione. Seguendo Kelvin scopre che lo stesso aveva riparato in segreto la sua barca (la Elizabeth) per cercare di fuggire dall'isola da solo. Preso dalla rabbia lo aggredisce e, forse, lo uccide. Tornato alla stazione dopo che erano trascorsi i 108 minuti riesce a premere il bottone in lieve ritardo causando l'impulso che distrugge la strumentazione di bordo del volo 815 che in quel preciso istante stava sorvolando i cieli sopra l'isola. Rimasto solo e preso dallo sconforto, Desmond stava per leggere l'unico racconto di Dickens che gli mancava da leggere (per poi probabilmente uccidersi) quando ha trovato all'interno del libro la lettera di Penelope che gli dà nuova carica e speranza, contemporaneamente sente Locke che batte sull'ingresso della botola e capisce di non essere più solo. Seconda serie, l'incontro coi losties Durante uno dei tanti giorni di "lavoro" al Cigno mentre si allena ed ascolta la canzone Make your own kind of music viene interrotto da un'esplosione (sono Locke, Jack e Kate che hanno aperto la "botola"). Quando Kate entra nella stazione lui la rapisce e fà a John Locke la stessa domanda fattagli da Kelvin("Sei tu lui?") ottenendo la stessa delusione del suo vecchio compagno. Desmond costringe John Locke ad inserire i numeri nel computer per la prima volta spiegandogli che "serve a salvare il mondo". Quando Jack entra nella botola viene a trovarsi faccia a faccia con Desmond che tiene John Locke in ostaggio e nel tentativo di spaventare Jack spara un colpo che finisce sul computer che serve per immettere i numeri. Spaventato a morte Desmond prova a ripararlo senza avere però successo e scappa dalla stazione per tentare la fuga con la sua barca. Durante la sua fuga viene raggiunto da Jack che vuole sapere da Desmond da cosa stà scappando, lui gli risponde che sta scappando da "qualsiasi cosa", Des ripete a Jack la sequanza di numeri e prosegue nella sua fuga. Ricompare verso la fine della seconda serie (dopo l'assasinio di Ana-Lucia e Libby) a bordo della sua barca con la quale aveva tentato "vanamente" la fuga, convinto che ormai del mondo sia rimasta solo l'isola. Quando Michael trascina Jack, Kate, Hurley e Sawyer nell'impresa di liberare Walt, presta la Elizabeth a Sayid, Jin e Sun per tendere un agguato agliAltri. Des viene convinto da John Locke a non premere il pulsante (per vedere quali siano le conseguenze...) e chiude fuori Mr.Eko dalla stazione attivando la procedura di "chiusura". Dopo non aver premuto il pulsante, vedendo le catastrofiche conseguenze originate dalla forza magnetica dell'isola, si cala negli scantinati della stazione Cigno e attiva il Fail Safe girando "la chiave". Terza Serie La sorte di Desmond, quella di John Locke e di Mr.Eko dopo la scarica rimane sconosciuta fino al 3°episodio della terza serie in cui ricompare, alquanto "stranito" dalla esplosione magnetica causata dal Fail Safe. Il primo ad incontrarlo è Hurley, di ritorno dal porto degli Altri, sconsolato perchè ha dovuto lasciare i suoi amici alla mercè dei cattivi, Desmond dice a Hurley di stare tranquillo perchè tanto "Mr. Scatole ha detto che farà di tutto per liberarli", ma questo doveva ancora accadere, la scarica ha di fatto regalato a Desmond la capacità di avere dei deja vù che gli fanno vedere il futuro. Molti dei suoi deja vù riguardano la morte di Charlie, Desmond lotterà molto perchè questo non accada: *Mette un parafulmine fuori dalla tenda di Claire per evitare che un fulmine colpisca Charlie; *Si getta in acqua per salvare Claire al posto di Charlie che altrimenti sarebbe morto annegato; *Aiuta Claire a prendere un gabbiano per evitare che Charlie cadesse dalle rocce e morisse; *Evita che una freccia-trappola della Rosseau colpisca il collo di Charlie. Nonostante i suoi sforzi però non riesce mai a mettere Charlie definitivamente fuori pericolo, capendo così che non può riuscire a cambiare il destino. Il suo rapporto con Charlie all'inizio è molto burrascoso, egli pensa infatti che Desmond sia interessato a Claire o che comunque gli nasconda qualcosa, così una sera Charlie insieme ad Hurley lo fanno ubriacare con una bottiglia di MacCutcheon per poi farlo parlare, ma quando Charlie cerca di stuzzicarlo per farlo parlare Desmond gli salta addosso e gli racconta quello che ha vissuto dopo l'attivazione del Fail Safe e la scarica magnetica. Desmond infatti in quel momento ha rivissuto il punto più cruciale della sua vita, il flashback parte con Desmond che gira la chiave e subito dopo si ritrova sdraiato sul pavimento dopo essere caduto cercando di dipengere le mura dell'appartamento della casa in cui lui e Penelope, sono andati a vivere. Allora Desmond si convince che tutto quello che è stato sull'isola non sia stato nient'altro che un sogno e va al colloquio con il padre di Penny per chiedere il permesso di sposare sua figlia. Ma il colloquio va male; infatti Charles Widmore non lo ritiene neanche degno di bere il suo scotch e lo rimanda a casa. Dopo che è uscito Desmond incontra Charlie che suona la chitarra per strada, Desmond ammette di riconoscerlo ma Charlie sembra non averlo mai visto, allora Desmond si rende conto che tutto quello che sta succedendo in quel momento, lui se lo ricorda come se fosse già successo, tanto che dice "sì, mi ricordo! Tu eri per strada e poi è cominciato a piovere!" e subito dopo comincia a piovere. Convintosi di aver viaggiato indietro nel tempo e di star rivivendo la sua vita va per cercare di spiegare questa sua situazione all'amico fisico Donovan. Non viene creduto anche perche Desmond dice di non ricordarsi tutto, ma solo dei "flash" compresa quella sera, ma quello che predice non succede. Tempo dopo va in un negozio di gioielli per comprare un anello per chiedere a Penny di sposarlo ma qualcosa non sembra andare come dovrebbe: infatti la donna che lavora lla gioielleria, Ms. Hawking, non vuole che lui compri l'anello, dice che in verità "lui ci ripensa e non lo compra, ma spezza il cuore a Penny e si iscrive alla regata intorno al mondo per dimostrare a suo padre che si sbaglia e durante quella regata finisce sull'isola dove premerà il pulsante per tre anni fino a quando non girerà la chiave del fail-safe". La donna dice anche che se non farà tutto ciò, ogni persona sulla terra morirà; vedendo Desmond esitante, Ms. Hawking lo porta davanti a un cantiere dove gli fa notare un uomo che indossa delle scarpe rosse che poco dopo muore, quando Desmond gli chiede perché se lo sapeva non ha fatto nulla per imperdirlo, lei risponde che tanto l'universo trova sempre il modo di correggere la rotta, quindi se non fosse morto al cantiere, sarebbe morto in un altro modo e poi un altro e così via. Desmond non è affatto convinto e preannuncia che avrebbe chiesto a Penny di sposarlo. Poco dopo sta passeggiando con lei aspettando il momento giusto per chiederglielo. Ma quando si avvicina uno che gli chiede se vuole una foto ricordo con lo sfondo di un bel porto, Desmond appena la vede si ricorda della foto e di quando l'ha fatta e di quando ha lasciato Penny subito dopo e allora si rende conto di quello che deve realmente fare: lasciare Penny e fare tutto ciò che poi lo porterà sull'isola. La sera stessa va nello stesso pub dove qualche sera prima ha sbagliato predizione con l'amico Donovan e quello che aveva predetto quella sera succede in quel momento e allora si rende conto che può ancora cambiare le cose, ma in quel momento arriva Jimmy Lennon che avrebbe dovuto picchiare il barista ma Desmond nel tentativo di avvertire il barista si prende una mazzata in faccia e si risveglia sull'isola. I rapporti tra Charlie e Desmond si fanno più distesi ma presto la situazione si fà grave, Desmond in un suo deja vù vede Claire e Aaron che vengono salvati e Charlie che muore affogato...Charlie deve insomma morire annegato per permettere che Claire e Aaron vengano salvati. Desmond racconta la sua visione a Charlie e, dopo un po' appare chiaro che dovrà essere Charlie ad affrontare la missione suicida allo Specchio. Desmond và con lui e si offre di sostituirlo nella missione suicida ma Charlie lo colpisce alle spalle lasciandolo svenuto sulla barchetta che avevano usato per arrivare in prossimità della stazione. Quando si risveglia Desmond si tuffa in acqua (con il cortese invito di Mikhail) ed entra nella stazione anche lui. Entrato si nasconde negli armadi ed esce giusto in tempo per trafiggere Mickhail con uno sparafreccie subacqueo e liberare Charlie che potrà così disattivare il congegno di blocco delle trasmissioni. Mentre però stà preparandosi a ripartire Desmond nota che Mikhail non è affatto morto, egli infatti fà saltare in aria l'oblo della camera in cui si trova Charlie allagandola. Tragedia vuole che in quel momento Charlie stesse parlando con Penelopee Desmond se ne accorge e cerca in tutti i modi di impedire al ragazzo di suicidarsi chiudendosi nella stanza che si stava allagando. Desmond legge l'ultimo messaggio di Charlie: "Not Penny's Boat" e lo guarda morire. Quarta Serie Risalito in superficie Desmond racconta a coloro che stanno sulla spiaggia dell'accaduto allo Specchio e decidono di raggiungere i compagni per riferire il messaggio di Charlie. Desmond viene scelto da Sayid per andare sulla Kahana in cerca di risposte, durante il viaggio sull'elicottero subisce uno shock temporale dovuto probabilmente alla sua forte esposizione alla scarica elettromagnetica del Fail Safe. Lo shock convince Desmond di essere nell'anno 1996, anno in cui lui si trovava nell'esercito scozzese, grazie a Daniel Faraday che lo aiuta sia nel presente sull'isola che nel passato a Oxford.Grazie all'aiuto di Daniel Faraday riesce a capire che per rimettersi in sesto deve trovare una costante della sua vita che fosse presente nel suo cuore sia nel 1996 che nel 2004. La costante di Desmond è Penelope, tutto sarebbe più facile se lui non l'avesse lasciata per arruolarsi...per trovarla infatti Desmond deve parlare con Charles Widmore che gli fornisce il nuovo indirizzo della sua amata (convinto però che Penelope avrebbe scacciato Desmond) e gli permette così di raggiungerla per parlarci e farsi dare il suo numero di telefono. Penny è riluttante all'inizio ma alle supplichevoli richieste di Desmond cede e gli dà il suo numero di telefono con la promessa però che Desmond lo avesse usato solo 8 anni dopo la sera della vigilia di Natale. Tornato nel presente Desmond, con l'aiuto di Sayid e George Minkowski chiama Penny che gli risponde e lo fà tornare così nella realtà. I due innamorati si scambiano la reciproca promessa di non abbandonarsi mai più e di continuare a cercarsi fino alla fine. Dopo aver riacquisito il controllo Desmond e Sayid vengono chiusi dentro l'infermeria del Cargo dove ricevono da mangiare. Un giorno, però, da sotto la porta viene infilata anche un biglietto che dice ai naufraghi di non fidarsi del capitano, Sayid intuisce che si tratta di un messaggio della spia di Ben. Dopodiché i due seguono Ray sul ponte per essere condotti dal capitano. Qui i due assistono impotenti al suicidio di Regina, cercano di fare qualcosa ma a loro si presenta il capitano Gault che dice che sa che ha una spia a bordo che imepdisce di tornare indietro ad un porto sicuro. Dopo queste parole conduce Hume e Sayid nella sua cabina e mostra loro la scatola nera dell'aereo trovato in Indonesia e pagato una cifra esorbitante da Widmore, il suo padrone nonché il finanziatore di quella spedizione. Quinta Serie Desmond si salva insieme ai sei della Oceanic e si allontana dall'isola grazie all'aiuto di Penny. 'Sesta Serie' Desmond riappare nel primo episodio della sesta stagione a bordo dell'aereo. Desmond è seduto a fianco a Jack, che avendo l'impressione di conoscerlo inizia a fissarlo. Afferma però di non conoscere Jack. Dopo essersi allontanato per andare alla toilette, Jack non trova più Desmond al suo posto. Jack chiede a Rose, seduta nei paraggi, se ha visto dove si è spostato l'uomo. Rose non sa rispondere essendosi appisolata. Nel decimo episodio ( ), Desmond ricompare sull'isola dell'Idra, ove giunge - drogato - a bordo di un sottomarino, condotto dagli uomini di Charles Widmore. Questi, a sua volta, indica proprio in Desmond l'uomo in grado di impedire che il "mostro" (ovvero, "l'Uomo in Nero" con le sembianze di Locke) possa lasciare l'isola e mettere, così, a repentaglio l'intera umanità. Analogie con David Hume * Uno dei punti cardine della filosofia di Hume sostiene che le cose non sono mai come sembrano, che tutto ciò che si crede reale potrebbe essere solamente frutto della propria immaginazione. Questa teoria sembra adattarsi perfettamente alla natura misteriosa dell'isola. * Il suo secondo nome è David. * David Hume era scozzese, come Desmond. * Nel film dei Monty Python "Philosopher Song", una delle canzoni recita "David Hume / potrebbe bersi in un sorso / Schopenhauer e Hegel" (o in alternativa, "Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel"). Potrebbe essere un'allusione all'alcolismo di Desmond — ma, dato che la canzone fa riferimento a quasi tutti i più grandi filosofi, chiamandoli tutti ubriaconi, potrebbe essere solamente un'illazione. **Inoltre, il nome Mr. Eko potrebbe essere un omaggio ad Umberto Eco, e il nome Sayid a Edward Said, entrambi filosofi del 900. * Oltre a Desmond, ci sono altri collegamenti con i filosofi illuministi: John Locke e Danielle/Jean-Jacques Rousseau. (Si può anche trovare un altro collegamento un po' azzardato: Hugo Grotius/Degroot, un importante filosofo pre-illuminista famoso per le sue teorie sul Diritto Naturale). * È pura speculazione, ma forse è azzeccata. Dalla pagina di Wikipedia su David Hume: "Dal 1763 al 1765 Hume è il segretario di Lord Hertford a Parigi, dove viene elogiato da Voltaire e ammirato dalle donne dell'alta società. Diventa amico di Rousseau ma più tardi perdono i contatti a causa di un litigio" Domande irrisolte *Chi è in realtà la commessa del negozio di gioielli che gli dice che il suo destino è premere il bottone e questa è l'unica grande cosa che farà nella vita? Sappiamo chi è nella quinta serie, è la madre di Daniel Faraday, Eloise. *In Piovuta dal cielo, nel flashback di Desmond, sulla scrivania del monaco che alla fine gli presenta Penelope Widmore, c'è una fotografia che ritrae il monaco con la misteriosa donna del negozio dei gioielli. Che il monaco e l'anziana donna siano legati in qualche modo è evidente. Da notare che il monaco fa incontrare Penny e Desmond, mentre la donna li allontana (bene e male o viceversa?!). *Perché non ha portato con sé la copia di "Il nostro comune amico" quando è scappato la prima volta dalla stazione? Progettava di ritornare? Vedi anche *"Il nostro comune amico" libro di Charles Dickens che Desmond porta ovunque. Contiene: ::La chiave per il Fail-safe ::La Lettera di Penelope *La foto di Desmond *Le Lettere di Desmond *La Scarica provocata da Desmond *Elenco di frasi ricorrenti *La Stazione d'ascolto allestita da Penny per trovare Desmond *I Rapporti Desmond viene a conoscenza di dettagli riguardanti: ::System failure *Il giradischi, col quale Desmond ascolta Make Your Own Kind Of Music *La barca a vela ("Elizabeth") *"Devi tenerla su" Galleria fotografica Image:120px-DesmondStadium.jpg|Desmond nello stadio mentre parla con Jack. Image:120px-Desmondwithgun.jpg|Desmond tiene in ostaggio Locke. Image:120px-Desmondtalking.jpg|Desmond parla con Locke. Image:120px-Desmongturning.jpg|Desmond gira la chiave del fail-safe. Image:desmond rescue.jpg|Desmond salva Claire dall'annegamento al posto di Charlie. Image:desmond specchio.jpg|Desmond scende alla stazione Specchio. Image:desmond off.jpg|Desmond viene chiuso fuori da Charlie per salvargli la vita. Image:Desmond_elic.jpg|Desmond torna con Juliet . Categoria:Personaggi principali Categoria:Personaggi dei flashback di Jack Categoria:Desmond